


Kriegsspiel -- Epilogue

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Kriegsspiel [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Atlantis landed, the world was thrown into chaos. Newly-elected American President Michael Taylor shut down the Stargate Program in the hope of appeasing the international community. But something is wrong, and soon the remaining members of the SGC are forced to flee through the 'gate before more of their numbers disappear. Cut off from allies and resources, the survivors turn to galactic piracy to survive--and to arm themselves for a return to Earth, unsure what they will find. Who was really behind the dismantling of the SGC? Is there something more sinister on the horizon? Can SG-1 get to the bottom of the conspiracy and save the world one more time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriegsspiel -- Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to indywind and llian for cheerleading, and to theemdash and secondalto for beta services. Thanks also to mckays_lab, allandaros, and H for help with the hard sci fi terminology, technology, and tactics; to zats_clear for advice on the Cam voice; to princessofg for pacing assistance; and to theemdash and muck_a_luck for assorted help and listening to me spaz. Thanks also go to my father, who helped me arrange my thoughts on the main plot of this story. This would never have been finished without you all!
> 
> This fic was written under the influence of Talking Heads, Bruce Springsteen, and the _Firefly_ soundtrack. Take that how you will.

"Have you seen the front page of the Washington Post yet?" Sam asked as soon as Daniel picked up the phone.

"You know I read the New York Times," Daniel said, a little groggy like he always was in the mornings. "Better crossword."

"But I know you get them both." Daniel grumbled something incomprehensible and Sam could hear the shuffling of newsprint as Daniel closed one paper and freed the other from its bag. A moment of silence as Daniel read, and then he laughed. "Daniel?"

"A special election, huh?" Daniel said. "Is there precedent for that?"

"There isn't any precedent for any of this," Sam said. "The Speaker of the House…sorry, the President said that a democratically-elected government would be the best thing for the country right now, after Taylor's resignation. It's all over the news, but I'm a few time zones ahead of you."

"Only just got up," Daniel said, and Sam could hear his jaw-cracking yawn. "Where are you?"

"Washington, just finished meeting with Colonel Davis and Homeworld," Sam said. "They've decided to go ahead with reopening Area 51. They want me to head it up."

"And you said?"

"I'm thinking of saying yes," Sam said, glad Daniel couldn't see her expression. "What with SG-1 breaking up and all…"

"Nevada isn't that far away," Daniel said, and Sam let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Now that we're not in fear for our lives and all."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, but then again that was their lives. "Getting readjusted alright?"

"Mostly," Daniel said. "Still can't watch television. Glad to have coffee again."

"I'm not surprised."

"What about you?"

"Glad to be home," Sam said, and it was true. She'd missed Earth, more than she'd realized. "Has Teal'c left yet?"

"Mmhmm," Daniel said. She could hear him shuffling through the rest of the newspaper in the background. "He's full of new ideas to organize the Free Jaffa, now that he can focus on that. He says the situation hasn't changed much in the time we were…busy. Surprisingly."

"And Vala? What did she decide to do?" Sam knew the other woman's plans had been up in the air, waiting to see what the rest of the old SG-1 decided to do.

"She's staying with Cam on the new SG-1. Says she likes the exploring thing." Sam shifted the phone to a better angle. "Cam and Carolyn are getting engaged, you know."

"Wow, hadn't heard," Sam said. She felt the tiny pinch of pain that came with the news, smaller now than it had been once. She was happy; she didn't necessarily need a man for that.

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line and then voices. "Jack says hi," Daniel said.

"Tell him I say hi back," Sam said, smiling when she heard Daniel parrot her. "How's retirement treating him?"

"Our lawn is pristine," Daniel said, and Sam could picture his indulgent smile. That didn't hurt as much anymore, either. "It's better now that I'm grounded, too. Nine to five suits us, I think." There was silence on the other end, and then a little huff of breath that Sam knew meant Daniel was going to ask what he thought was a hard question. "How are you, Sam, really?"

Sam thought about the little house waiting for her in Nevada, the job in R&amp;D that would let her play with the fun gadgets and experiment without getting blown up and shot at. She thought about Cassie, working on her doctorate at UCLA, and the cute neighbor who'd invited her for coffee. "Yeah, Daniel, I think I'm good."


End file.
